Beating Fate
by Red Andraste
Summary: Emma dies in a fight with the Hound of the Baskervilles which the Sheriff of Nottingham sent to Storybrooke to kill Robin Hood. Bringing Emma back to life, Regina learns her actions have now sent them of a collision course to a fated end neither one of them could have predicted. Rated M for later chapters. Set after Season 5 although only a few minor spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Okay, this is my first ever Swan Queen fic. I was hoping to write a story that would fit convincingly within the show. It takes place after season 5 (not yet screened at time of publish) with Regina returning to her role as town Mayor and Emma as town Sheriff.

This is a Swan Queen fic all the way, however, there are mentions of Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan again to ground the fic in reality. I have taken artistic license with a few things. I wrote this in about 2 days and like I said, this is my first fic so reviews are appreciated.

Rated M for sexual content in later chapters. Short snappy, easy read chapters completed and uploaded in one big ass dose (because I hate waiting for a story to be updated!) Please review if you enjoyed reading it and there may be a sequel in the works...

* * *

 **BEATING FATE**

 **By**

 **Red Andraste**

Chapter 1

It was a blisteringly cold night in the small Maine town of Storybrooke. A lone figure stood at the dockside, plumes of his frozen breath dissipated into the cold night air as he looked out into the distance. The vent of his black leather trench coat billowed haphazardly behind him as the wind picked up a knot. The light from the nearly full moon bounced reflectively off his immaculately polished black leather riding boots. A small brown leather satchel was slung across his shoulder and a large broad sword with a leather bound handle hung at his side.

Footsteps to the side of one of the stacked shipping containers drew his attention to an approaching figure. His raven black hair flicked around his face as the wind changed direction. He narrowed his dark brown eyes, pulling his sword out of its sheath.

"There's really no need for that Sheriff" the figure said as it approached

"Ah, Mr Holmes, punctual as always" The sheriff said, re-sheathing his sword. He regarded the great detective taking in his tweed suit and trademark matching deer stalker hat "You can never be too careful in this town"

"So I've heard" Holmes replied taking his pipe out of his pocket.

"Do you have what I require?" The sheriff said as Holmes stopped in front of him.

Taking a box of matches out of his inner coat pocket, Holmes struck a match to his pipe, puffing smoke into the cold night air. The sheriff watched him noting his hollow cheeks and once intelligent bright blue eyes now dull and sunken into his eye sockets. "As agreed sheriff" Holmes stated motioning with his head to the cannery behind them. "And do you have what I require?"

The sheriff removed the satchel from his shoulder handing it to the detective "Made from Sherwood Forrest's rarest poppies. The best opium in all the realms"

Holmes took the satchel opening the bronze clasp to examine the contents "Indeed. This way please Sheriff"

As the two men approached the cannery, a blood curdling howl pierced the night. The sheriff looked at Holmes, his lips in a tight smile. "You need not fear it Sheriff" Holmes said as he pulled the large doors to the cannery open "It will only do as its master commands"

As they moved inside the cannery, the Sheriff's eyes went wide at the sight in front of them. Within a large steel barred cage, an enormous black beast with glowing red eyes stared back at them. Teeth bared, the beast growled low in its throat, salvia dripping from its razor sharp teeth.

"The hound of the Baskervilles..." the Sheriff muttered

Holmes pulled a necklace from his pocket, a glowing red stone dangling from its silver setting. "Be still beast" Holmes commanded and immediately the hound sat down on the floor of its cage.

"Incredible..." The Sheriff said curiously regarding the beast.

"This beast is said to instil such fear in its victim, the mere sight of him will stop a man's heart dead" Holmes said handing the necklace to the Sheriff "No doubt this will remedy your little Outlaw problem..."

"Robin Hood" The Sheriff said through gritted teeth

"Indeed" Holmes replied "Perhaps now you will have finally have your revenge for what the thief stole from you" The sheriff looked at the detective, smiling slyly.

"My beloved Marion" The sheriff replied looking back to the beast grasping the necklace in his hand.

* * *

Across town, Snow White and Prince Charming slept soundly in their shared bed of their quaint little apartment. Suddenly, a loud howl piercing through the night woke Snow from her deep slumber. Bolting upright, she shook her husband beside her.

"David!" she whispered quickly

"What? what's wrong?" he said sleepily

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

Another loud howl echoed across the town as Snow clumsily got out of their bed. Tripping on the sheets she moved towards the window looking down to the street below.

"That noise!"

"Relax honey, isn't it Ruby's wolf time right about now?" David replied getting up to join her at the window.

"No, it's not and that doesn't sound like any sound I've heard Ruby make"

Baby Neil stirred in his crib and started to cry. David moved to the crib and picked him up holding him close to his chest. Rubbing his back softly, he whispered words of comfort, quelling his crying.

Waiting for another howl in the silence of the night, the sudden ringing of Snow's cell phone made both Charmings jump.

"Hello?"

"Mom it's me" Emma said "Did you hear that?"

"Yes honey, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm at home"

"Is Killian with you?"

"No, he's at a lock-in at the Rabbit Hole. He said something about a new shipment of Neverland rum..." Emma trailed off as Snow frowned into the phone mouthing "Hook" to David and rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, I'm going to call Regina. Can you call Gold and we'll meet at your apartment in twenty minutes?"

"Sure, I'll put some coffee on" Snow replied

Around twenty minutes later found Emma, Regina, Robin and Gold in the Charmings apartment sat around the kitchen counter. Regina had poofed Henry, Rowland and baby Hood to Grannies where the wolf hunter stood watch over them at the Diner.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell I'm doing at a Team Charmings sleep over at four AM?" Regina said pacing the small kitchen area, clearly annoyed to be awake at this hour

"We think we have another werewolf on our hands" Emma said

"You think that's a mere Lycanthrope?" Gold said chuckling as another howl pierced the night

"Was else can it be?" Snow asked

"Well dearie, I had an interesting visit from an old friend at my shop earlier this evening"

Walking in a circle around the group, Gold stopped, resting both hands on his cane "I believe you all know the stories of Sherlock Holmes?"

"What has Sherlock Holmes got to with this?" Regina questioned

"Well the great detective you've probably read about has, how do I say this...fallen on hard times, he's been chasing the dragon so to speak"

"You mean shooting up?" Emma asks

"Well he's hardly been running around after Malificent now has he dearie?" Gold said sardonically

"Ok great, Holmes is a drug addict, what's this got to with that thing out there?" David asked

"He came to my shop because he wanted a spell to enhance the effects of a batch of poppy seeds. Poppy seeds so rare, there's only one place he could have acquired them" Gold continued

The group stared at Gold, Regina rolled her eyes "Any time now Gold..." she said moving to look out of the apartment window

"Sherwood Forest'" He said simply looking at Robin Hood

"Nottingham" Robin muttered bunching his hand into a fist

"The Sheriff of Nottingham?" Regina asked

"Correct" Gold said "Now, what do you suppose the chances are of Holmes making a deal with Nottingham in exchange for those very seeds?"

"At a guess I'd say highly likely" Emma said

"You'd be right Miss Swan. Now as everyone knows, I'm the only deal maker in this town and I don't take too kindly to those making deals without my knowledge so I...um, let's say, _persuaded_ Mr Holmes to tell me what the deal entailed"

"And?..." David pressed

"Nottingham acquired the Hound of the Baskervilles from Holmes with the intention of killing Robin Hood"

"We have to stop it!" Regina said walking back to Robin to place a hand of his arm

"Once the beast finds its target...and it will, it will fix him with his eyes and stop Robin's heart. The heart of a mere mortal cannot withstand the gaze of the beast, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do"

"There has to be something we can do?" Regina said frantically, tears threatening at her eyes. Robin put his arm around her, kissing the top of her head with a sad smile

"It's going to be ok" He assured her

The group were silent for a moment. Emma stood hands on hips thinking intently "No mere mortal right?" she said to Gold

"Indeed" Gold replied

"Well, what about a Saviour?"

"Emma you can't..." Snow began

"No hear me out, my heart is protected. Cora couldn't take it; even Regina couldn't take it in the underworld when I asked her to. Plus I have magic, I can protect myself. Robin is completely defenceless"

"Hmm, it could work" Gold said thinking "But that beast's prey is Robin, not you Miss Swan"

Waving her hand over her body, Emma took on Robin's appearance "How about now?" she said triumphantly in Robin's voice

"A glamour spell" Regina noted taking in Emma's new form "It might trick the beast long enough for me to destroy it"

"You?" Emma questioned

"Me and you dear. I'm not letting you face off with this thing alone. You had my back, now I've got yours" Regina said with a soft smile

"Then it's settled" Emma announced "Gold take Robin. You're the most powerful person here and you'll be able to protect him if this thing goes down badly" Gold nodded silently poofing him and Robin back to his shop.

Snow walked to the wooden chest by her apartment door retrieving her bow and arrow and Charming's sword.

"Mom, no" Emma said gently taking the bow from Snow "This thing will kill you. You and dad only have half a heart; you won't last five minutes with it"

"But..." Snow began

"She's right dear" Regina said moving to stand by Emma "I'll put a protection spell on your apartment to keep you safe" turning to face Emma and opening the door "Ready?"

"Let's do this" Emma replied moving through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Okay, this is my first ever Swan Queen fic. I was hoping to write a story that would fit convincingly within the show. It takes place after season 5 (not yet screened at time of publish) with Regina returning to her role as town Mayor and Emma as town Sheriff.

This is a Swan Queen fic all the way, however, there are mentions of Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan again to ground the fic in reality. I have taken artistic license with a few things. I wrote this in about 2 days and like I said, this is my first fic so reviews are appreciated.

Rated M for sexual content in later chapters. Short snappy, easy read chapters completed and uploaded in one big ass dose (because I hate waiting for a story to be updated!) Please review if you enjoyed reading it and there may be a sequel in the works...

* * *

 **BEATING FATE**

 **By**

 **Red Andraste**

Chapter 2

The Saviour and the former Evil Queen walked along Main Street. The night had gone deathly silent again, the wind occasionally blowing leaves into their path. Regina looked at Emma curiously as they past the library.

"What?" Emma asked

"You look like him, you even sound like him, but that walk is definitely all you" Regina said looking down at Emma's legs with a smile

"What's wrong with the way I walk?" Emma said indignantly

Regina chuckled before grabbing Emma's arm stopping them abruptly

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Behind that dumpster, I heard something"

"Regina..."

"There it is again!" Regina said before stalking slowly towards the dumpster. She circled her hand conjuring a fireball Emma following close behind.

As they got closer, Regina saw two familiar sneakers shuffling backwards around the dumpster to avoid detection.

"Henry Daniel Mills!" Regina declared loudly

"Oh..er..hi moms!" Henry said sheepishly coming out from his hiding place

"Henry!, what are you doing out here? It's far too dangerous" Emma said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to his feet

"I'm fed up of being on the sidelines, I wanna be a hero like my moms" Henry said

"Henry, you could have been killed!" Regina said sternly before engulfing him in a hug "I'm going to take you back to Grannies where you'll be safe..."

"But mom..." Henry pleaded

"Listen to your mom kid...I don't think..." Emma stopped abruptly as she heard a low growling close by "It's here!" She said quickly pushing Regina and Henry towards the doors of the library.

As Regina grabbed the door handle, a blast knocked her hand backwards "Protection spell" she said frantically to Emma

"Take the kid, and find some cover. I'll draw it away" Emma said. With a quick nod, Regina grabbed Henry's hand and started to run towards Grannies.

The hound rounded the corner at the junction of Main Street and Green and saw Emma stood defiantly in the street outside the library. Its teeth bared, it slowly stalked towards her.

"Here doggie doggie..." Emma muttered nervously.

As the beast drew closer, Emma clenched her fists, powering up her magic. When the hound was within ten feet, she opened her fists, blasting it with light magic.

As the white light dissipated, the beast merely shook it's fur from side to side, the magic having no effect.

"Well that's going to be a problem" Emma muttered before the beast let out a deafening howl.

Its eyes now glowing blood red, the beast fixed Emma with its stare. Immediately, Emma grabbed her heart as an excruciated white hot pain ripped through her body. Gasping her breath whilst clutching her heart, Emma slumped to the ground. "Regina!" she managed to cry before everything went black. The beasts, seemingly satisfied with his kill gave a victorious howl before stalking off into the night.

"Emma!" Regina cried as she and Henry both ran back towards the fallen Saviour.

Grasping Emma by the collar of Robin's trademark green tunic, Regina pulled her towards her cradling her head before whispering into her ear desperately "Come on Emma, you're stronger than this. You're the god damn Saviour, you're not going to be taken out by some mangy hell mutt, now get up!"

Having no response, Regina laid the saviour gently back onto the ground bunching her hands she drew upon her magic producing a pale yellow glow. With a quick nod from Henry, Regina started to move her hands slowly over Emma's body letting her light magic flow through the saviour.

Henry looked at his mother, his eyes wild with fear "Mom! It's not working, she's still not breathing!"

Regina, her eyes now starting to show her own panic "I'm trying Henry! I don't understand, this should work!" Regina looked at her hands in defeat

"She's going to die mom!" thinking quickly Henry gestured towards Regina's hands "Mom!...CPR!"

"What?" Regina said panicking as the commotion had drawn the beast back towards them.

"Do CPR to start her heart" the teenager said

"Ok, sweetheart, I'll try" Regina moved over Emma and said to her quietly "You saved me, now I'm saving you. That's how this works right? Fight this Swan, you hear me? Get the hell up and fight otherwise we're all going to be dog chow!" and with that Regina lowered her face to Emma's sealing their lips. In an instant, a yellow light flowed through both their bodies, then a blast of power knocked Regina and Henry backwards onto their backs.

Blinking quickly, Regina looked up. As the beast lunged forward through the air towards them, the magical blast hit it, absorbing into its body and disintegrating it into nothingness.

Regina crawled towards Henry before getting up and pulling him to his feet. "Mom, look!" Regina followed Henry's gaze and saw Emma staggering to her feet.

Smiling thankfully, Regina grabbed Emma's arm pulling her upright "Well it's about time Miss Swan" Emma smiled at Regina before being engulfed in a bear hug from her son.

"Easy there kid, I feel like I've been hit by a truck"

"Taking a hit from a hell hound will do that dear"

Emma smiled at her "Yeah remind me never to do that again!"

Regina smiled back, holding her gaze for a beat before looking down at the ground "Do you feel OK?"

"I'm fine"

Regina looked up furrowing her brow at the Saviour

"Really, I'm fine...I take it the fact that I'm still alive has something to do with you"

Regina smiled again "Something like that"

Regina and Emma stood together, their joined arms around Henry as the sun began to rise over the small Maine town "Hey moms, what say we go to Grannies for breakfast to celebrate saving Storybrooke...again, what is this like the eighth time or something?"

"Ninth" Regina said simply before adding "That sounds like a wonderful idea Henry. I'm just going to quickly check in with Robin at Mr Gold's and I'll join you shortly"

"Sure Mom"

Regina looked at Emma from head to toe before giving her an amused look. Emma looked at her own body before realising she was still glamouring as Robin. "Oh right, yeah, probably should take this off now" waving her hand over her body and restoring her true self "That would have been a little awkward considering I have to pee"

"Hmm" Regina said absent mindedly.

"Regina, are you OK?, it didn't zap your juice bringing me back did it"

"No dear, far from it"

"Sure?"

"Yes, thank you Emma"

Emma gave her a questioning look. Emma's built in lie detector was piquing and she knew something was off but didn't press Regina for it. She knew the former Evil Queen would process whatever was going on with her and come to her in her own time. Clearing her throat, Regina said "Anyway, you and our son have a celebratory breakfast to order"

"Right, I'll see you later?" Emma asked

"That you will" Regina replied before turning on her heel and walking towards Mr Gold's shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Okay, this is my first ever Swan Queen fic. I was hoping to write a story that would fit convincingly within the show. It takes place after season 5 (not yet screened at time of publish) with Regina returning to her role as town Mayor and Emma as town Sheriff.

This is a Swan Queen fic all the way, however, there are mentions of Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan again to ground the fic in reality. I have taken artistic license with a few things. I wrote this in about 2 days and like I said, this is my first fic so reviews are appreciated.

Rated M for sexual content in later chapters. Short snappy, easy read chapters completed and uploaded in one big ass dose (because I hate waiting for a story to be updated!) Please review if you enjoyed reading it and there may be a sequel in the works...

* * *

 **BEATING FATE**

 **By**

 **Red Andraste**

Chapter 3

Mr Gold looked up from where was stood behind the counter as the sharp ding of the door bell sounded overhead as the formidable figure of the Mayor of Storybrooke breezed into his shop.

"Regina, I take it the hell beast is no more"

"No thanks to you Gold" Regina said before moving towards the counter

"I'm sorry dearie, this was not my battle to fight. Besides, you and Miss Swan seemed to handle the situation pretty well all by yourselves. Well done"

"Where's Robin" Regina asked

"I sent him back to your mansion with a protection spell. He's perfectly safe" Gold smiled before turning his back to her and placing a potion in the open safe behind him.

"What was that?" Regina questioned

"Just another little insurance policy" Gold replied locking the safe

"Gold, what are you up to?"

"Well, I found that our recent perilous situation has benefited me. I am simply taking advantage of what you and Miss Swan created"

"Created?, what the hell are you talking about"

"Well, you see dearie, I've just bottled one of the all realms most prized commodities"

"You're not making any sense" Regina said turning her back to him and crossing her arms. Gold rounded the counter to face her smiling

"Ask yourself this your majesty. Just how did you bring the saviour back when conventional magic failed you and destroyed the beast at the same time"

Regina frowned "I don't know. I just know I gave her CPR"

"CPR didn't do it dearie"

Regina narrowed her eyes.

"They have a term for CPR in this realm. It's called the kiss of life" Gold continued smiling smugly

Regina shrugged her shoulders "So what?"

"Oh come now your majesty, you know how this works" Gold said rotating his right hand forward, gesturing for her to draw her own conclusions.

Sighing Gold stated "It was true love's kiss, the only thing that can break any curse, transcend all realms, defeat any evil...etcetera, etcetera"

"That's not possible" Regina said matter of factly

"Oh but it is.." Gold stood smiling at Regina.

With a deep sign Regina said "Well, I guess it is possible as Emma was glamoured as Robin when I..."

"When you kissed her?" Gold interrupted

"I did no such thing!, it was mouth to mouth resuscitation" Gold continued to smile at her, indulging her explanation "As I was saying, if Emma was glamoured as Robin, that would make sense. He's my soul mate so true love's kiss would work"

"Ah, there we go, all explained away then dearie?"

"Yes" Regina paused "Wait, why are you still smiling at me like that?"

"Magic can discern any glamour. You can trick the untrained eye dearie. You can trick a hell beast. You can even trick yourself into _disbelief_. But magic as powerful as true love's kiss...it's impossible"

"I...don't...I" Regina said struggling for words

"Yes well, spoiler alert, the Evil Queen fails for the Saviour, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming"

"This is absurd" Regina scoffs as she turns to walk out of the shop, Gold poofs in front of her, spreading his arms across his body arc, illustrating an unseen newspaper headline.

" The Evil Queen is redeemed, turned to the light. She becomes a hero. She is defeated in a way no one could possibly conceive, she learnt to truly love again"

Regina rolls her eyes grabbing for the door handle, Gold presses on "She learns to love the lightest of all magic, the Saviour, the very product of true love and the daughter at the root of her distain" Regina's face is a mixture of shock and anger "It's funny how fate works out, isn't it dearie?" Gold laughs

"Get out of my way Gold" Regina says before pushing him aside and slamming the door behind her.

Of course Regina knew exactly what happened as soon as the light magic flowed between her and Emma. She didn't even blow a single breath into the saviour as she led deathly still on the ground. As soon as their lips touched, that's when the magic happened. She didn't need that imp to spell it out for her but she simply didn't want to believe it, she desperately wanted there to be another explanation. How could she have shared true love's kiss with Emma when Robin Hood was her soul mate, the person she was fated to be with? She looked up to the sky and noticed dark clouds swelling around the small Maine town. A storm was indeed coming and the former Evil Queen wasn't sure if she was ready for it.

* * *

Sat in a side booth at Grannies Diner, Emma watched as her son attempted to rebalance his enormous stack of pancakes as he dowsed them in an obscene amount of maple syrup.

"Hey kid, go easy on the maple syrup!"

"Come on mom, we're celebrating!" Henry said with a chuckle

"Yeah but all that sugar's going make you sick"

"I'm the author and the son of the Saviour and grandson of the Dark One! I'm pretty sure I must have some inbuilt protection spell to repel sickness right?"

"I don't think that's how it works kid" Emma smiles before winking at Henry "OK, just don't let your mom know I let you pig out all this sugar, she had a fit when I gave you a pop tart that one time"

"Don't tell your mom what?" Regina asks as she suddenly appears at the side of the booth

"Mmupphin" Henry responds around a mouthful of his pancakes

"I see..." Regina smiles noticing how both her son and Emma try their best to look innocent

"How was Robin?" Emma asks

"I just got off the phone with him. He's fine; he was at my house under a protection spell"

"He wasn't at Gold's?"

"No" Regina says as she takes a seat next to Henry

"Are you OK Regina?" Emma asks

"Yeah, Gold was just giving me some fate speech crap that's all" Emma raises her eyebrows "He was just trying to get a rise out of me" Regina says

"Looks like it worked" Emma responds and Regina frowns at her

"I don't know what's worse; your mother's hope speeches or Gold's gloating fate speeches"

Emma folds her hands in her lap and offers Regina a lopsided smile "Hey, don't let him get to you, we beat fate once right? Whatever fate he thinks is written for us, we'll beat that too" Regina offers her a sad smile and nods.

Finishing up at the Diner, Emma hugged Henry before he climbed into his mother's Mercedes "Be good for your mom" she called after him. Regina leant against her car, keys in hand turning them over with a soft jangle.

"Regina, I know something's really off with you" Regina avoids her eyes looking to the ground "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing Emma"

"Really?, it doesn't seem like nothing to me. What did Gold say to you?"

"Look, I don't want to talk about this right now. Gold rattled me, but I'll deal with it, ok?"

"Ok" Regina turns to open the car door "Oh, thank you by the way" Emma says before Regina gets into the car "For...you know...saving my life"

Regina nods and smiles "I'll see you this evening, goodbye Emma"

"Bye Regina" Emma frowns as Regina's car drives into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:** Okay, this is my first ever Swan Queen fic. I was hoping to write a story that would fit convincingly within the show. It takes place after season 5 (not yet screened at time of publish) with Regina returning to her role as town Mayor and Emma as town Sheriff.

This is a Swan Queen fic all the way, however, there are mentions of Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan again to ground the fic in reality. I have taken artistic license with a few things. I wrote this in about 2 days and like I said, this is my first fic so reviews are appreciated.

Rated M for sexual content in later chapters. Short snappy, easy read chapters completed and uploaded in one big ass dose (because I hate waiting for a story to be updated!) Please review if you enjoyed reading it and there may be a sequel in the works...

* * *

 **BEATING FATE**

 **By**

 **Red Andraste**

Chapter 4

Regina was in her kitchen making coffee to ward off the tiredness she felt from her lack of sleep when she heard a soft knock at the front door. She opened the door to see Emma dressed in her back up blue leather jacket, the red one now lying in tatters on her living room floor from the fight with the beasts. A picnic basket was in hand.

"Emma?, I didn't expect to see you until this evening"

"Yeah well I figure instead of having Henry for the night, we'd all go for a picnic up at the lake. You, me, the kid, Robin and Rowland" "

"As nice as that sounds, Robin won't be joining us" Regina said sipping her coffee

"Oh...everything OK?"

"We had a talk last night when I got in. I told him I needed some space to figure some things out. He's gone out to the woods to be with his men"

" _His_ men huh?, sounds a little gay to me..." Emma says and smiles

"Emma...".

"Kidding! Anyway, you and Robin, is this something to do with what Gold told you?" Regina didn't offer her an answer; she just stood aside and beckoned Emma into the Mansion

"OK, sore subject. So I got grilled cheese for me and Henry and a kale salad for you, fresh from Grannies"

Henry came bounding in from the Kitchen "Hey mom, did I hear something about grilled cheese?"

"Your mother is taking us on a picnic" Regina said as she ruffled his hair affectionately

"Cool, let me just go grab my comics".

A half hour later, Regina pulled in to the gravel parking lot of the lake on the border of Storybrooke. Emma got out of the car and looked at the vast lake in front of them. "Wow!, I knew this place was up here but I didn't know it was quite this beautiful. You build this into the curse your majesty?" Regina smiled.

"Hardly. I enacted the curse but Rumplestilkin conceived most of it, including some ridiculous little caveats"

"Caveats huh?..." Emma began

"Moms!, less yapping, more eating!"

"Henry, you've only just had breakfast" Regina said

"Yeah, but I'm a growing kid!" Henry replied before grabbing the picnic basket and vaulting out of the car towards the grass bank. Henry laid out the picnic blanket haphazardly before grabbing his grilled cheese and running off to a tree that overhung the lake.

"Be careful sweetheart" Regina called after him as he climbed the tree, grilled cheese between his teeth and comic books tucked under his arm.

Emma shrugged off her jacket before straightening the blanket and sitting down crossing her legs. She watched as Regina kicked off her heels smoothing out her black dress trousers before sitting down primly with her bend legs tucked behind her. She looked at Emma who was smiling at her "What?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you take your heels off, I was convinced you slept in them" Playing tapping Regina's foot with her own.

"Yes, well, appearances are important dear"

"And why are you sitting like someone in a Jane Austin novel?"

"I'm a queen dear and I'm a little more refined"

"Refined but hardly relaxed. Come on just chill OK, it's just us three and a couple of ducks"

"Those are Canadian geese"

"OK, just us and the geese" Regina rolled her eyes and moved her legs out in front on her "There you go, root beer?" Emma said offering a bottle to Regina

"Sure".

A couple of hours later found Emma dosing on the picnic blanket and Henry skimming stones across the lake. Regina for her part was lost in her thoughts. The conversation with Gold kept replaying in her mind. What if this is always the way it was meant to happen?, what if her fate was written from the very start?, what if she couldn't change it?. The thought of being on a trajectory that she could neither change nor control sacred her more than anything. Sure she and Emma had become very close over the years, closer than most families, but true loves?, was that even possible?. Did she love Emma more than she was even willing to admit to herself? And what of Robin and Henry and the un-Charmings?, how would they all react to this.

And Hook?, Captain Guyliner, she hadn't even thought how this would affect Emma's relationship. Hook was supposed to be Emma's Prince Charming so how the hell was she fated to be with Queen Snarky?. Shaking her head she looked at Emma sleeping soundly on the blanket with her back to Regina.

"You know Emma" Regina said in whispered tones "I couldn't have become the best version of me without you constantly pushing me and challenging me. You gave me every opportunity to change for the better and saved me, mostly from myself, more times than I can remember. You put everything on the line to save Robin for me. I owe you everything Emma, and you, you owe me nothing"

Regina sighed getting up from the blanket brushing crumbs from her trousers before walking towards Henry at the lakeside. Emma cracked an eye open and watched Regina move towards their son.

* * *

A few hours later, Regina pulled up outside Emma's blue boarded house and looked to see Hook's form silhouetted against the tasteful curtains adorning the sitting room window.

Emma got out of the car and walked around to the driver's side. "Thank you for a lovely afternoon, sorry I slept through most of it"

"That's ok dear; coming back to life can take its toll"

"Yeah...about that, you never told me how you managed to do it"

Regina smiled and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter before looking back at Emma "Magic" she said simply before pulling out into the road.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Okay, this is my first ever Swan Queen fic. I was hoping to write a story that would fit convincingly within the show. It takes place after season 5 (not yet screened at time of publish) with Regina returning to her role as town Mayor and Emma as town Sheriff.

This is a Swan Queen fic all the way, however, there are mentions of Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan again to ground the fic in reality. I have taken artistic license with a few things. I wrote this in about 2 days and like I said, this is my first fic so reviews are appreciated.

Rated M for sexual content in later chapters. Short snappy, easy read chapters completed and uploaded in one big ass dose (because I hate waiting for a story to be updated!) Please review if you enjoyed reading it and there may be a sequel in the works...

* * *

 **BEATING FATE**

 **By**

 **Red Andraste**

Chapter 5

As Regina drove off out of sight, Emma walked up the porch, unlocking the front door. She found Hook waiting for her, sat sprawled out dozing in her favourite wing backed chair. His trademark hook, recently polished, lay on the small side table by the window. Emma bent over and pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

He stirred looking at Emma "Oh hello love, nice time up at the lake with the Evil Queen?"

"Yes and don't call her that, you know I don't like it when you call her that"

"Sorry love, force of habit"

"It was a nice afternoon, she seems off though" Emma said staring out the window

"Off?, you know when then Evil..sorry, Regina, is off, it normally ends in villages razed to the ground and a bloody hefty body count" Hook said before standing, rubbing Emma's shoulders affectionately

"That's not true, well not any more. I mean she's not herself. Ever since she brought me back" Emma said shrugging his hands away

"Well love, I've never heard of anyone surviving a magical blast from a hell hound, I didn't think it could be done. Even if it could it would require some sort of magic more powerful than either you or Regina could conjure"

"Pure magic" Emma muttered thoughtfully

"Aye, that would do it" Emma moved back towards the front door "Oi! Where are you going? You only just got back"

"I...er...left my phone in Regina's car, I'll be back soon" "Wait!, Swan!" Hook called after her but she was already gone.

* * *

Regina was curled up on her sofa in front of a roaring fire. She was reading from her mother's spell book, a glass of whiskey swirled lazily in her hand. She was loathed to consult her mother's spell tome as it inevitably involved dark magic but she needed to find a way to alter her fate. A knock at the front door roused her from her thoughts. She opened the door to find a twitchy Saviour wringing her hands "Emma?, what are you doing here?"

"I...er...I'm not sure but I think I figured something out"

"And you need to tell me this at 8pm after an exhausting day because..."

"Because I need you to hear me out"

"Ok" Regina said moving back to the sofa "Take a seat" Emma let out a long breath she felt like she was holding since she left her house.

"Ok, when you got my mom to eat that poisoned apple you gave her, she fell under a sleeping curse right?"

"Regrettably, yes"

"So she should have stayed that way forever? Nothing should have brought her back right?"

"Right" Regina replied placing her hands in her lap to avoid giving any signal to Emma that she was becoming uncomfortable.

"So, what woke her up? Magic more powerful than any being is able to conjure"

"That's correct"

"It was true love's kiss wasn't it?"

Regina sighed picking up her glass and taking a sip "What are you getting at Miss Swan"

"Classic defensive Regina, its all Emma when things are tickety boo but when things get a little emotional, we're back to Miss Swan"

Regina smiled falsely taking another sip from her glass.

"Regina, I shouldn't have come back, but I did. You wanna tell me how you managed to do that?"

"CPR" Regina states bluntly

"What?!"

"Cardiopulmonary resuscitation...to get your heart and lungs working"

"Not buying it Regina"

"What do you want me to say? I got you back, you're alive, does the rest actually matter"

"I think it does" Emma began "The only thing that would have brought me back was true love's kiss"

Regina looks to a spot above the fire refusing to look across at Emma. Emma gets on her knees and kneels on the floor next to Regina, taking her hand "Regina...did we...did we share true love's kiss"

Regina looks away towards the kitchen looking at anything but Emma.

"Regina.." she tries again "Please tell me"

"This is ridiculous Emma" Regina said abruptly standing up and moving towards the front door "Some twisted caveat Rumple built into the curse, that's all"

"Regina..."

"Miss Swan, it's late and I have little inclination to indulge you in Rumplestlikin's warped self made prophecies. Now if you'll excuse me" Regina said gesturing to the door for Emma to leave.

"Regina, we should talk about this"

"Not tonight" Regina replied opening the door. Emma walked towards the door, giving Regina a long look before leaving wordlessly.

Regina closed the door slumping against it with her back. Breathing a long sigh, she frantically wiped at the corner of her eyes to stop the tears from shedding. So the truth was out. Now that they both knew how Emma's resurrection came to pass, nothing was ever going to be the same.

Unbeknownst to Regina, Emma lent against the outside of the door, her left hand resting just to the side of the ornate door knocker. Biting her lip and shaking her head, she pushed herself off the door and made her way back to her bug. Regina hearing the engine start up walked back to the sofa and downed the rest of her whisky.

* * *

The next morning, Regina unable to sleep the previous night went to her office early. She busied herself with somewhat mundane paperwork and arranging multiple town planning meetings. At midday, she walked the short distance from her office to Grannies to grab some lunch. She sat on her favourite bar stool and ordered a kale salad and an espresso from Ruby.

Around twenty minutes into her lunch, Emma Swan saddled up beside her."So, I had a crappy sleep last night" Regina stirred her coffee doing her best not to acknowledge her "You know, it's not every day your former arch nemesis saves your ass by giving you true love's kiss..."

"Emma... now is neither the time nor the place" Regina finally said

"I disagree. Do you know how difficult it is doing sheriffy stuff and sheriffy things on no sleep?" Regina looked at her raising an eyebrow "Yeah sheriffy stuff _is_ a thing" Regina chuckled despite herself. "Listen, whatever is going on, we need to talk about it"

"OK, we'll talk, but not now"

"OK" Emma replied

"When I'm ready" Regina replied

"When you're ready, come find me" Emma said before sliding off the stool and leaving Grannies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:** Okay, this is my first ever Swan Queen fic. I was hoping to write a story that would fit convincingly within the show. It takes place after season 5 (not yet screened at time of publish) with Regina returning to her role as town Mayor and Emma as town Sheriff.

This is a Swan Queen fic all the way, however, there are mentions of Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan again to ground the fic in reality. I have taken artistic license with a few things. I wrote this in about 2 days and like I said, this is my first fic so reviews are appreciated.

Rated M for sexual content in later chapters. Short snappy, easy read chapters completed and uploaded in one big ass dose (because I hate waiting for a story to be updated!) Please review if you enjoyed reading it and there may be a sequel in the works...

* * *

 **BEATING FATE**

 **By**

 **Red Andraste**

Chapter 6

Two weeks passed and Emma still hadn't heard or seen Regina. She was getting frustrated; patience was not one of the Saviour's strong points. In the last week, she'd argued with Hook about her existing relationship with Regina and the fact he was otherwise engaged when she needed him the most facing off with the hell hound.

Eventually, Emma demanded she needed some space and promptly threw him out. Last she heard he was bunking with Smee at his apartment at the edge of town. She couldn't care less. Hook was being impossibly demanding of her time and attention and drinking rum like it was going out of fashion. When she wouldn't tell him about the real reason she came back from the dead, he threw a hissy fit sighting trust issues in their relationship being a festering problem.

Across town, Regina wasn't faring much better. Robin was still camped out in the woods with his men whilst she continued to struggle with her own demons. She had put off "the chat" with Emma for as long as possible. She knew any acknowledgement of true love's kiss would have serious consequences for both of them.

During her time as the Evil Queen she believed love was weakness and sex was power. She refused to let herself love and be loved followed the death of Daniel. Her broken heart too damaged to let anyone else in, her fragile mind too consumed with violence and revenge. With Robin, she thought she had to love him because of a persistent fairy, some fairy dust and a tattoo.

When she really thought about it, it was ludicrous. The shield of King Richard the Lionheart was adorned on the arms of many a servant of the crown from knights to noblemen. Had Robin not been in the tavern that very moment Tinkerbell spread the fairy dust, it could have easily guided her in the direction of any one of five noblemen in the tavern that very evening.

Rumplestilkin was right about one thing, fate indeed has a strange way of working things out. She couldn't have been open to the possibility of love, or whatever it was she had with Robin without Emma. Emma, the Saviour who broke the curse she enacted. Emma the one person in Storybrooke who never gave up on her. Emma the person who risked her own life again and again to save her. Emma the person who fought Regina's darkness and quieted her demons. Emma, the punch first, ask questions later Sheriff who would fight tooth and claw to protect her loved ones. Emma, who gave up everything and became the Dark One to ensure Regina still got her happy ending and wasn't consumed by the darkness.

Regina paced her sitting room listlessly mulling over these thoughts. As she passed her mantle, she picked up an intricately carved wooden photo frame, an heirloom from the Enchanted Forest. The frame held a picture that Ruby had taken at Grannies. A single moment in time captured when she was at her happiest. The Charmings, Emma, Henry and herself had all sat together one evening for dinner. Henry was pulling a goofy grin, David had his arm around Snow, both were beaming at the camera. And then there was Emma. Whilst Regina looked into the camera smiling, her hand on Henry's laid across the table; Emma had stolen a glance at her, a soft smile playing at her lips.

Picking up her cell phone, she hit her speed dial before she lost her nerve "Emma, I'm ready to have that talk"

* * *

Regina had arranged for Emma to come over to the mansion that evening. With Henry staying over with the Charmings for the night, she hoped they would be able to sort this out before their ever intuitive son picked up on the fact something had shifted in his mothers relationship. The storm that was threatening had finally broke and outside the rain was lashing down with the occasional rumble of thunder.

Regina was on her second tumbler of whisky when there was a sharp knock at the door. She opened the door to see the blonde Sheriff wearing her uniform wind breaker soaked through from the rain and a black bobble hat, the ear flaps blowing haphazardly in the wind. Her nose and cheeks pink from the chill outside "Sorry, I got stuck at work"

Regina stepped aside and beckoned Emma into the mansion. "These are for you" Emma said before pulling a bouquet of yellow flowers from behind her back and handing them to Regina.

"Um..thank you, why did you bring me flowers?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry?, well I'm not sure what I'm sorry for but you've been avoiding me for the last two weeks so I figured I did something to upset you"

"No, I'm sorry Emma, you've done nothing wrong. I just haven't been dealing with the situation we now find ourselves in very well"

Emma gave a slow nod sucking air between her teeth before following Regina into the sitting room. "Would you like a drink" Regina asked picking up a tumbler and a crystal decanter.

"Please" Emma replied taking the tumbler of whisky from Regina. Regina walked to the kitchen collecting a vase from the worktop and filling it with water.

"These flowers are lovely. I don't think I've seen this species before, what are they?"

"Some kinda lilies...I thought a bouquet of apples was a little cliché" Emma says and smiles before taking a seat on the sofa.

"Indeed" Regina says giving Emma a mischievous look before sitting down on the opposite side of the sofa.

"So...fate's a bitch huh?" Emma says taking a long slug of her whisky

"Emma..." Regina begins and breathes a long sigh "Like I said before, this has got Rumple written all over it. It's probably just an elaborate distraction"

"Distraction?"

"Think about it. The two most powerful people in Storybrooke tied up in knots trying to figure out why this has happened meanwhile Gold has free reign to concocted another ridiculous plan to obtain more power"

"That's what you're going with? Come on Regina, even for Storybrooke that seems a little far fetched"

"OK then, how do you explain it? It's not like it's even possible, we're barely into mutual respect and friendship territory. It's not like we have feelings for each other is it?"

"Hummm.." Emma replies thoughtfully chewing her lip

"What do you mean by Hummm?" Regina asks pinning Emma with a stern look

"Do we?" Emma asks quietly looking up from her tumbler

"What?"

"Do we have feelings for each other?"

"No!" Regina says quickly before adding "Well, like I said mutual respect and a tentative friendship..."

"You know what I mean Regina..." Emma says before placing her glass down on the coffee table

Regina winces as Emma neglects to use a coaster "Why is it you do the things you do?" she asks

"Sorry!, coaster right?" Emma says grabbing her glass off the table

"Not that..." Regina says before looking at Emma earnestly "Whatever crisis befalls us, you always seem to be there to save the day. Acting without thinking, risking your own life...I've lost count of the amount of times you..."

"I?..."

"Did that for me" Regina says quietly

"Yeah well, I am the Saviour remember"

"Yes, and you saved me mostly when I didn't deserve to be saved. So why do it?"

"Because..."

"Because?..."

Emma takes a deep breath removing her bobble hat and turning it over in her hands nervously

"Because I care about you...a lot more than I'm supposed to"


	7. Chapter 7

This is a Swan Queen fic all the way, however, there are mentions of Outlaw Queen and Captain Swan again to ground the fic in reality. I have taken artistic license with a few things. I wrote this in about 2 days and like I said, this is my first fic so reviews are appreciated.

 **Rated M for a sex scene and some swearing in this final extra long chapter**. Please review if you enjoyed reading it and there may be a sequel in the works...

* * *

 **BEATING FATE**

 **By**

 **Red Andraste**

Chapter 7

The crackling fire and the rain hitting against the window panes were amplified by the deathly silence that now fell upon the former Evil Queen's sitting room. Emma sat facing Regina, a pained expression on her face. Regina slowly sipped at her whisky staring into the fire.

"Regina..please, tell me I'm not alone on this?"

"Emma...whatever I say next..." she finally said before placing her glass on the table and meeting Emma's eyes.

"Then don't say anything at all" Emma said before moving quickly to cup Regina's face in her hands. She looked deeply into the Mayor's eyes, electric green searching soulful brown eyes and moved her face closer. She heard Regina make a small gasp before she closed the distance, kissing her tentatively. When Regina didn't pull away, she deepened the kiss using her tongue to elicit a small but audible moan from Regina before she heard a muffled "Stop"

"I'm sorry..." Emma started

"Emma, we can't we...we have to stop"

"Regina..."

"I think you should leave now" Regina said getting off the sofa and heading briskly for the door "Please" she added before opening the door

Emma got up and walked towards Regina stopping in front of her "The flowers" Regina looked blankly at Emma "They're Rain Lilies. When you're ready to accept this thing between us, look them up" she said before handing her a small book of botanicals from her jacket pocket and heading out through the door without another word.

Regina stood staring at the closed door, what the hell had just happened? She let Emma kiss her. All the walls she had tried to put up, all the incantations she read in an attempt to find a way to alter the course of fate or whatever this was, all were now redundant. She let Emma kiss her and if she was being really honest with herself, a part of her really she wanted her to.

There was no denying, it, it felt good, it felt...right somehow. She wasn't sure if it was fate or something else but it felt ethereal, magical even. Something written in the stars eons before and not dictated by some author or concocted by Rumplestilkin as Regina had tried to convince Emma.

Emma wasn't just born to break the curse; Emma was born to defeat the Evil Queen but not in battle, in love.

Brave Emma Swan, whose walls mirrored her own, selflessly gave a piece of herself up in the moment of that kiss to convey her true feelings and Regina, the former Evil Queen and commander of an army a thousand men strong, cowardly retreated.

Pushing off the door, Regina turned the book Emma had given her over in her hand. She didn't take Emma for any sort of horticulturist, given what her and a chainsaw did to her apple tree a few years previously and the neglected hanging baskets adoring her front porch.

Opening the book, she flicked to a page with an illustration of the yellow lilies Emma had given her. After skim reading some rather tedious information on the plant genus, Regina came to the final paragraph. _The yellow Rain Lily is a symbol of eternal friendship, when given to a loved one; it means simply, I love you back_. Regina closed the book carefully letting out a soft sigh. Without a second thought, she grabbed her coat and headed out into the night.

* * *

With Snow and David taking Henry out to the movies for what they called "quality grandparent time" Emma was left alone in her large townhouse. She sat in her wing backed chair, facing the large front bay window, legs curled underneath her. Her head resting on crossed arms as she watched the storm move over the town. She thought about Regina. She thought about their relationship and how it was evolving in ways she never thought possible. Fate, prewritten destiny and all the crap, what the hell did it matter? She always knew she had feelings for Regina. She thought maybe Regina felt the same about her. All those sexually charged fights and slanging matches when they first met all those years ago. Sheriff Swan versus Mayor Mills. The look Regina would give Emma mid fight making Emma uncertain whether she was going to kiss her or kill her.

A sharp knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts. Opening the door, she saw the soaked and somewhat bedraggled Mayor of Storybrooke.

"Regina, what are you..."

Regina moved swiftly inside the house pushing Emma up against the door as it closed behind them "To hell with fate" she said simply before grasping her by the collar of her jacket and pulling her in a passionate kiss. It took about two seconds for Emma to register what was happening before she became a willing participant, her hands snaking around Regina's waist, pulling her in closer. Emma moaned into the kiss as Regina's tongue met hers moving her hands to Regina's ass. Breaking the kiss momentarily, Emma breathed a happy and somewhat relived sigh

"Good girls aren't supposed to kiss like that Miss Swan" Regina said, a sly smile playing at her lips.

"One, we both know I'm not an entirely good girl.." A quick kiss "...and two, don't call me Miss Swan, because it makes this good girl go all sorts of bad..."

"Really?" Regina says running her fingers over the collar of Emma's jacket seductively

"Really" Emma retorts before pushing off the door and removing Regina's jacket "And right now, I'd like to get you out of these wet clothes" She smiled before instigating another long kiss. Regina moaned into the kiss before she too started to remove Emma's clothes. With a wave of Regina's hands, a cloud of purple smoke engulfed them both transporting them to Emma's bedroom.

Moving backwards towards the bed never breaking the barrage of kisses, Emma now in her underwear moved to lie on the bed as Regina crawled on top of her. Breaking the kiss, Regina looked down at Emma, her hands either side of the Saviour's head. She needed moment of clarity. Absorbing the gravitas of what they were about to do, she looked searchingly at Emma.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No" Emma says breathily "...but...I want to with you"

Regina smiled before kissing her deeply again as Emma's arms moved up Regina's sides, stroking softly. Regina moved to head to the side of Emma's kissing and sucking softly on her neck eliciting a soft moan. "I'm not sure..what..."

"It's ok...just do what feels good" Emma encouraged between heavy breaths

Regina sat up astride Emma and slowly removed her black lacy bra, one strap at a time before pulling the garment away and throwing it on the floor. Emma's eyes darkened and she bit her lip subconsciously. "I can certainly see why so many men followed you into battle your Majesty" Emma said sitting up and removing her own red bra quickly

"And there's a good reason why I followed you into hell and back my dear" Regina added smiling seductively gently pushing Emma back down and moving her hands over her breasts. She stroked the globes of Emma's pale breasts softly watching every expression on Emma's face before moving her thumbs and forefingers to her nipples turning them over in her fingers.

"Oh god.." Emma moaned as her hips started to move of their own accord, her hands finding purchase on Regina's ass.

Regina kissed her again quickly before moving back to the side of her neck and licking a path from her pulse point, across her décolletage to her pert pink nipples. Her right hand stroking softly down Emma's toned abdominal muscles stopping short of the elastic of her red underwear and drawing lazy circles below her navel. Regina softly licked a nipple before taking it in her mouth and sucking, moving her hand back up to squeeze the nipple on her other breast. Emma moaned loudly.

Regina released the nipple with a wet pop "Is this ok?..." she asked apprehensively looking up at Emma

"More than ok" Emma replied "Keep going"

Regina turned her attention to Emma's other nipple, taking this in her mouth and gently grazing it with her teeth before moving her right hand back down to Emma's navel to continue its tantalising dance above her underwear.

"Oh shit" Emma breathed softly. Regina moved from Emma's breasts to kiss her again deeply, as her hand slowly moved under the elastic of Emma's underwear. Regina's hand moved over Emma's mound, feeling the sparse hair against her fingertips before sliding into her slick folds.

"God you feel good...and so wet..." Regina said before she could censor herself

"Because of you" Emma managed between breaths

Regina's fingers moved to find Emma's clit and started to move slowly in a circling motion. Emma, unable to hold back started to move her fingers up and down the front of Regina's underwear tracing the line of her slit.

"Oh god" Regina moaned before momentarily stopping her ministrations and pulling off her own underwear quickly as Emma in turn, quickly removed hers. Regina moved her fingers back to Emma's clit as Emma dipped her fingers into Regina's folds to find the former Evil Queen was equally as aroused as she was.

Emma moved her fingers up to find Regain's clit and started to rub gently "Ugh" Regina moaned and moved down to meet Emma's kiss. Emma moved quickly into a sitting position with Regina straddling her. With that, Emma started to suck at Regina's left nipple whilst moving her thumb over Regina's now engorged clit. Regain's hips moved in time with Emma's and her breaths started to come quickly.

"Emma...I need"

"What.."

"Your fingers...I need you inside me...please"

Without hesitation, Emma moved her fingers from Regina's clit, moving them down and angling them upwards as she pushed two inside her.

The both moaned at the sensation before Emma started to pump her fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. Regina threw her head back and sounded a low guttural moan as she rode her, meeting Emma's hips on the downward thrust. Splaying her hands on Emma's stomach, she moved her thumbs to their joined centres. Regina started to rub Emma's clit roughly causing another loud moan from the Saviour.

"Emma...I'm going to..."

"Me too... me too"

"Oh god..."

"Oh fuck..."

The bedroom lights started to flicker erratically above them as the very ground beneath them started to shake. As their orgasm ripped through them, a bright white light projected from joined bodies as the lights above them exploded. Small sparks lighting up the now darkened room.

Regina collapsed onto Emma, her body slick with sweat. Emma encircled her arms around Regina's back, hugging her closely. As their breathing evened out, Regina rolled off Emma to lie beside her.

"That dear...was..."

"Incredible" Emma finished

"Indeed..." Regina said placing a soft chaste kiss on Emma's lips

"We should have done that years ago" Emma smiled gently caressing Regina's cheek "What was with the light show?"

"You certainly won't find that phenomenon in any fairy tale book" Regina says with a sly smile

"Excuse me?"

"Well you can't very well write _true love's fuck_ into the book, it is supposed to be for children after all..."

"Your Majesty! Such language is not fitting of a queen!" Emma said rolling on top of Regina straddling her whilst pinning her wrists above her head

"Ah, but you forget, I'm the Evil Queen my dear and sometimes I do evil things..." Regina says before encircling Emma's waist with her legs and pulling her down so their centres met, sending an electric tingle between their bodies.

"You _are_ Evil" Emma says playfully, releasing Regina wrists before lowering herself for a soft kiss "But I love you anyway"

Regina looks at Emma with a soft smile "Always have. Always will" The sheriff adds

Regina's eyes water as she moves a stray blonde curl from Emma's face, holding her palm against her cheek "What did I do right to deserve someone like you?"

"You became the person you always were deep down..." Emma says earnestly before adding "Plus some fate crap about me being the daughter of Snow White...a curse...an adopted son...yadda yadda yadda" she smiles

"I do you know..."

"What?" Emma asks as she rolls off Regina to lie beside her

"Love you" Regina says softly

"I know that Regina!, jeeze, it's like the only person not to know that was you!" Emma jokes before thinking mischievously, gently prodding Regina in chest "Maybe it's the age thing..."

"I don't like where this is going..." Regina said propping herself up on her elbow to look curiously at Emma

"Well technically, you are like, what? sixty? Without the whole frozen in time curse thing..."

"Miss Swan..."

"Maybe your perception isn't as good as it used to be..." Emma says laughing as she slowly retreats off the bed "Old timer..." she adds before running for the door

With a flick of her wrist, Regina slams the bedroom door before Emma can escape and produces a fireball in her hand.

"Woah! woah there! I was kidding, I was kidding!" Emma laughs. Regina smirks and blows out the fireball before stalking towards Emma.

"Idiot" She mutters as her arms encircle Emma's neck.

" _Your_ idiot" Emma corrects her before her arms encircle Regina's waist giving her a soft kiss "For as long as you'll have me"

"How does forever sound?" Regina asks with a smile

"Sounds awfully like a happy ending to me..." Emma says and pulls Regina in for long, languid kiss.

 **The End**

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Writing this has given me a much greater appreciation for those author's writing 50k plus stories, how do you do it?!

I loved writing Regina a little vulnerable because its always bubbling under the surface on the show and Emma was written more in line with her character in seasons 1 through 4 kickass and cocky and not Season 5 Emma (thankfully!) Henry admittedly is written a little younger than he is on the show as the story lended itself to him being that way.

The sex scene was written in a way that I thought in reality would happen between two women who've never been with other women, showing the vulnerabilities and apprehension that situation may bring. I didn't want them to kiss and them end up strapping on a cock going hell for leather like in a porno! - don't get me wrong, I love a bit of smutty SQ but it did't fit this story.

Anyway, again, hope you enjoyed it, reviews would be lovely! Red x


End file.
